


Ammissione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata sregolato [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Love Confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla dichiarazione di Elizabeth.





	Ammissione

Ammissione  
  
“T-tu… sì, tu. Sei assolutamente insopportabile!” strillò Elizabeth. Strinse i pugni, le sue gote erano arrossate e teneva gli occhi sgranati. Jack si appoggiò la mano sul petto e indietreggiò, oscillando con il corpo.  
“E’ uno dei miei innumerevoli pregi” rispose. Elizabeth sbatté un piede sul ponte deserto della nave.  
“Come ho fatto a innamorarmi di uno come te!” gridò.   
Sparrow impallidì.  
“Come scusa?” domandò. Batté le palpebre e si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare una treccina a cui era legata una moneta.  
Io ti amo” esalò Elizabeth, tirandogli uno schiaffo.  
“Forse me lo merito, ma intanto ho ottenuto il tesoro che mi premeva”. Soffiò sensuale il Capitano.

[109].


End file.
